Jaloux
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Amitié, amour, romance... A chaque fois qu'il croise Sacha et ses amis, Paul devra, malgré lui, faire face à ses propres réflexions qui le tourmentent.
1. Solidarité

**Titre :** Jaloux  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à nous, nous ne ne faisons que nous amuser avec !  
 **Genre :** Friendship/Drame  
 **Résumé :** Amitié, amour, romance... A chaque fois qu'il croise Sacha et ses amis, Paul devra, malgré lui, faire face à ses propres réflexions qui le tourmentent.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle collaboration en partenariat avec la merveilleuse Oohfemmeluxieuse ! Cette fois-ci, ça ne sera pas de l'Ikarishipping mais tout simplement des petits one-shot centrés sur le personnage de Paul ! Les textes seront à la première personne pour bien entrer dans la tête de ce dernier ! Nous espérons qu'ils vous plairont et nous vous encourageons à nous donner vos impressions !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Solidarité**

Adossé contre un arbre, caché derrière un buisson, les bras croisés, je regarde la scène de loin. Sacha a sauvé Aurore. Et Pierre a sauvé Sacha. Tous main dans la main. Ensemble. Les deux dresseurs les plus pitoyables sont suspendus au bord d'un gouffre et le plus âgé essaie, tant bien que mal, de les remontrer de la falaise. Pierre leurs crie de tenir bon, d'avoir du courage, qu'il allait les sortir de là, soutenu par les cris de Pikachu à ses côtés...

Écœurant.

Ce ne sont que des mensonges. Des mots fades pour repousser l'échéance. Pour retenir l'espoir. Pour gagner du temps…

Ventre à terre, Pierre tient quand même deux personnes à lui tout seul. Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il n'ait pas déjà lâché.

Et je reste là, à les regarder de loin.

L'idée de les aider ne me traverse même pas l'esprit. A quoi cela servirait ? Ils se sont mis dans cette situation eux-mêmes, ils n'ont qu'à se débrouiller. Et puis, je n'ai aucune raison de venir en aide à des personnes que je déteste.

Cependant, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon regard se pose toujours sur leurs mains. Soudés. Accrochés. Comme un lien incassable. Comme une promesse qui ne peux pas être oubliée. Qui ne pourra jamais être oubliée...

Sacha vient de glisser dans un cri de détresse mais dans un énième effort, Pierre le retient par le poignet. La voix d'Aurore crie qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, qu'elle ne va pas tarder à lâcher, mais mon pitoyable rival lui interdit d'abandonner. Comme si de simples encouragements allaient les sortir de là… ! Quand tu n'as plus de force, tu n'as plus de force ! C'est terminé ! Pas besoin de résister !

Pierre arrive, par je-ne-sais-quel-miracle, à remontrer Sacha. Et puis tous les deux, ils portent secours à Aurore. Les voilà maintenant à quatre pattes, essoufflés comme des chiens, à reprendre difficilement leur respiration. Comment ont-ils pu s'en sortir alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois à bout de force ? Je ne dis pas que je souhaitais leur mort, mais d'un point de vue logique et technique, ils auraient dû tombés dans le ravin. Parce qu'avec les poids humains qu'ils retenaient, leurs muscles auraient dû se déchirer... Serait-ce vraiment leurs amitié qui leurs à fait tenir bon et espérer jusqu'au bout ? Franchement, si c'est ça, c'est pitoyable !

Aurore se jette dans leurs bras et sanglote piteusement, avouant certainement qu'elle avait eu si peur d'y rester, ce à quoi les deux garçons répondent par une étreinte réconfortante. Je grimace de dégoût et tourne la tête de côté. C'est tellement répugnant que cela me donne envie de vomir… !

Ils arrêtent enfin leurs trucs dégoûtant et se relèvent, s'assurant chacun qu'ils allaient bien.

Enfin, voyons le bon côté des choses : S'ils avaient lâché, j'aurais perdu mon rival le plus pitoyable, ricanais-je intérieurement. Un mauvais sourire vient ensuite fendre mon visage. Et puis, si c'était Pierre qui était à sa place, Sacha n'aurait pas tenu le coup de retenir le poids de l'éleveur et celui de la coordinatrice.

Les yeux clos, je me décolle de l'arbre et leurs tourne le dos, écœuré de voir que le lien entre ces hypocrites s'est encore resserré. Ma mâchoire se serre durement, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi mon cœur pesait lourd en voyant leurs mains fermement jointent.


	2. Inquiétude

**Chapitre 2 - Inquiétude**

Les mains dans les poches de ma veste, je traverse mollement le couloir des dortoirs du centre Pokémon jusqu'à ce qu'une voix atteigne mes oreilles.

« Évite de parler pour rien. Repose-toi. »

Je m'arrête et tourne mécaniquement la tête à gauche. C'est Pierre qui est au chevet d'une personne, apparemment. Un Tiplouf regarde le lit de manière anxieuse. L'éleveur attrape un gant de toilette et le trempe dans la bassine d'eau à côté de lui, l'essor et le pose certainement sur le front d'un de ses amis. J'entends tousser. Une toux faible et rauque. Mais je ne parviens pas à deviner s'il s'agit de Sacha ou non.

A ce moment-là, Pierre se sent observer et relève la tête pour s'étonner de me voir les épier en silence. Mais alors que je m'attendais à une grimace ou à ce qu'il me regarde de haut en bas en me jugeant, le métisse se met à sourire légèrement. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que des trois, il était le plus calme et le plus réfléchi.

« Salut, Paul. »

Je le considère un instant, silencieux, et j'avance jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte. Je jette ensuite un coup d'œil au lit de droite. Des cheveux bleus, le bout d'une peau blême : c'est l'idiote de service qui aime les concours.

« On devait reprendre la route aujourd'hui mais comme Aurore est tombé malade, c'est reporter à plus tard. Pour l'instant, je m'occupe d'elle. » Explique-t-il

« Pas étonnant qu'elle soit malade, avec la minijupe qu'elle porte à longueur de journée… » Ne puis-je m'empêcher de faire remarquer.

Pierre me lance un regard contrit, signifiant qu'il était d'accord avec moi sur ce point mais ne le disait pas à haute voix, et reporte son attention sur la coordinatrice. Il s'occupe d'elle comme _l'autre_ le ferait...

Une œillade autour de la pièce me suffit à comprendre que mon rival ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur.

« Il n'est pas là ? »

« Sacha ? Non. Il est parti chercher des médicaments pour Aurore. Il ne devrait plus tarder, d'ailleurs... »

Ils prennent soin les uns des autres, comme si c'était naturel. Ils sont prêts à stopper leur programme juste pour une fille qui ne va pas bien. Je suis consterné. C'est tellement ridicule… ! Si quelqu'un est à la traîne, on le laisse derrière et puis c'est tout ! Il se débrouillera bien pour nous rattraper ! Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire !

Une autre toux me coupe dans mes réflexions et me fait grimacer brièvement. Pierre n'a donc pas peur de se faire contaminer ? Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas donner de masque hygiénique pour éviter que ses miasmes se répandent ? L'éleveur tend le dos vers l'avant et touche la joue de la coordinatrice. Ses doigts ont à peine frôler la peau de cette dernière qu'il retire immédiatement sa main d'un air inquiet.

« Ta température continue de grimper, Aurore… ! » S'exclame-t-il

Il ôte rapidement le gant de toilette sous le regard pressé du pingouin et le trempe une seconde fois dans la bassine d'eau. Il l'essore naturellement et étend son bras jusqu'au visage d'Aurore. Il s'accoude ensuite sur sa cuisse, satisfait de son travail.

Je bouge mon poids sur mon autre jambe et la situation dans laquelle je suis me traverse l'esprit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis arrêté et pourquoi je suis resté auprès de lui pour le regarder prendre soin de l'autre écervelée. Cela ne sert à rien de le déranger plus longtemps. Je l'embête plus qu'autre chose. Et puis surtout, j'ai un voyage à continuer.

« Je vais te laisser. » Déclarais-je d'une voix neutre

Sa tête pivote vers moi et me regarde un instant avant de me répondre.

« D'accord. A bientôt, alors. »

J'acquiesce lentement en clignant des yeux et me retourne vers la sortie pour faire face à Sacha dans une pointe d'étonnement. Tellement concentré sur la situation et dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver. Une fois la surprise passée, notre rivalité reprend le dessus et nous nous jetâmes tous les deux un regard haineux, les sourcils froncés.

Mais visiblement, mon rival avait gagné en intelligence puisqu'il décide de ne faire aucune remarque acerbe ou d'exiger ce que je faisais dans leur chambre. Il m'ignore totalement et passe à côté de moi sans un mot ni un regard. Il s'abaisse à la hauteur du lit, là où est coincée son amie, et lui sourit légèrement.

« Aurore, je suis revenu. J'ai apporté les médicaments. Tu vas te sentir mieux, maintenant. » Rassure-t-il d'une voix douce.

Inconsciemment, je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer les dents. Et moi... ? Qui prend soin de moi ?


	3. Solitude

Merci beaucoup, AsukaTirento, pour tes deux commentaires qu'on nous on a bien rire ! Pour tout te dire, nous t'avons que nous aussi, nous adorons nous moquer de Paul et de son caractère plutôt enfoiré et rageux, il faut bien l'admettre ! Nous espérons que la suite te plaira ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - Solitude**

Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais là et pourtant… J'y suis quand même.

Dissimuler dans une ruelle entre deux murs comme un vulgaire rat, les mains dans les poches, à regarder ce groupe pitoyable qui est assis à une terrasse, autour d'une table, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils ont tous un verre de jus d'orange ou de sirop devant eux. Même le Pikachu de mon rival et le Tiplouf de la coordinatrice ont le droit à une collation.

« Ma parole, ces Pokémons ont vraiment le droit au luxe... » Marmonnais-je, consterné.

Lorsque je donne une boisson à mes Pokémons, tous ce qu'ils ont, c'est de l'eau fraîche. Je ne m'amuse pas à acheter une limonade ou un soda. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment les Pokémons qui attirent mon attention.

Ce sont, encore une fois, Sacha et ses amis.

Ils semblent passer du bon temps entre eux. Ils se reposent tranquillement sur leurs chaises blanches en fer. Ils rient tous au éclats lorsque l'un ou l'autre sort une plaisanterie. Ils se racontent sans doute des histoires, des souvenirs de leur enfance ou bien ils rêvent de leurs futurs, ce qu'ils feront lorsqu'ils seront adultes.

Moi, je n'ai aucune envie de passer du temps avec les autres. Et encore moins me lier d'amitié avec des gens que je connais à peine. Ma vie privée m'appartient et elle ne regarde personne.

Eux, ils se font peut-être mutuellement confiance, mais pas moi.

Partager mon enfance, mes souvenirs et mes rêves avec des compagnons de route, c'est hors de question. Je ne saurais jamais ce qu'ils feront des informations que je leur donnerais, ils peuvent très bien me trahir et le crier sur tous les toits. Ou ils peuvent s'apitoyer sur mon sort, et je ne suis pas un pauvre malheureux que l'on plaint à loisir. J'ai ma fierté et je ne compte pas la lâcher de sitôt.

J'aime être seul et je le resterais pour toujours. Comme on dit, « mieux être seul que mal accompagné. » Cette expression reflète parfaitement mon état d'esprit et je ne changerais pas d'avis...

Les rires du groupe m'arrachent de mes pensées et je cligne des yeux pour voir les trois amis s'esclaffer, tous penchés contre le dossier de leurs chaises. Ils se calmèrent progressivement et la voix de Pierre s'élève dans l'air, assez forte pour qu'elle atteigne mes oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est bon de rire avec vous... »

La phrase du métis est comme un coup de poignard qui s'enfonce dans ma poitrine.

Et moi ? Depuis quand je n'ai pas rigolé avec quelqu'un... ?

D'ailleurs, je ne me rappelle même plus la dernière fois où j'ai ri avec mon grand frère... Et pour que je ne m'en souvienne plus, c'est que cela devait remonter à loin...

Je soupire et ferme les yeux alors que la solitude me tombe sur les épaules sans prévenir. Bon sang, d'habitude, ça ne me fait rien. Je ne suis jamais affecté par ce genre de sensation... Alors pourquoi je ressens qu'il me manque quelque chose... ?

Face à cette vue de franche camaraderie qui me retourne l'estomac contre mon gré, je décide de faire demi-tour tout en maudissant amèrement le groupe.

« C'est tellement ridicule... ! Ils se disent amis mais au fond, ce n'est qu'une apparence pour masquer leur hypocrisie. J'en suis sûr. » Marmonnais-je en essayant de croire à la véracité de mes paroles.


	4. Soutien

**Chapitre 4 - Soutien**

Je participe à nouveau à un tournoi organisé par la ville dans laquelle je me suis arrêté. Des tas de dresseurs se sont inscrits pour avoir une chance de gagner un prix qui ne m'intéresse pas, et bien évidemment, Sacha s'est inscrit également. Il m'a provoqué en disant que cette fois-ci, il était confiant et qu'il allait gagner contre moi, ce à quoi je lui ai rétorqué que je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de lui lorsque nous nous affronterons.

Sacha est l'un des premiers challengers à passer aux éliminatoires. Les deux adversaires choisissent un Pokémon chacun, et le combat démarre immédiatement après le « gong » sonore de la cloche.

Bras croisés, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, je compte bien ne perdre aucune miette de ce combat. Toutes informations et stratégies qui s'avèrent utiles sont bonnes à voir. Et puis surtout, je veux voir si mon rival a fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois...

Les deux Pokémons s'envoient des attaques plus puissantes et ripostent avec autant de force l'un que l'autre. Bien entendu, Sacha commence par Pikachu. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a choisi son partenaire électrique pour ce premier match. Pikachu est une valeur sûre. S'il voulait être certain de ne pas se faire éliminer dès le départ, c'était le meilleur choix possible.

Lorsque la caméra bouge pour porter son attention sur la réaction du public suite à ces échanges féroces, je remarque qu'au milieu de tous ces gens impressionnés, ses deux amis sont au premier rang. Pierre crie entre ses mains en coupes et Aurore hurle d'une voix stridente. Les deux s'époumonent tellement qu'ils arrivent carrément à atteindre le son des caméras. Des vrais forcenés, ma parole...

C'est tellement risible que je suis obligé de tousser pour camoufler mon rire.

Pire que des fan girls... C'est ça, ce sont les fan girls de Sacha en fait. Surtout l'autre coordinatrice avec son costume ridicule et ses pompons de majorette, accompagnée de son Tiplouf assortit. Tu peux pas faire autant fan girl, je crois. J'ai encore envie de ricaner pour me foutre d'elle et de son misérable Pokémon Eau, mais la caméra reporte son attention sur le combat qui se déroule au centre de l'arène.

L'affrontement entre le Pikachu de Sacha et l'autre Pokémon, un Luxio, arrive à sa conclusion lorsque la souris électrique utilise son attaque Queue de Fer pour clouer son adversaire au sol.

Sans surprise, c'est donc mon rival qui gagne son premier match éliminatoire. Il regagne les coulisses, satisfait de sa victoire. Peu de temps après, ses amis le rejoignent et ils partagent tous un check, un large sourire aux lèvres. Pierre et Aurore le félicitent, et Sacha les remercie en leur répondant que c'est grâce à eux s'il a pu gagner.

Je ne me peux m'empêcher d'avoir un temps d'arrêt en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire.

Sérieux, il croit vraiment que c'est le soutien de ses amis qui a fait pencher la balance en sa faveur ? C'est vraiment pathétique. S'il a gagné, ce n'est pas grâce à leurs encouragements ni aux pompons que l'autre coordinatrice avait agité avec ferveur. Sa victoire, il la doit uniquement à son Pokémon. C'est complétement ridicule de les remercier alors qu'ils n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Ça me donne envie de vomir tellement ils sont dégoûtant...

Lorsque mon nom résonne dans les haut-parleurs de l'arène, c'est à mon tour. Je sors des coulisses en fusillant au passage le trio du regard et une fois dans l'arène, je me place sur le côté du terrain qui m'est destiné.

Contrairement à Sacha, qui possède des amis qui l'encouragent dans les gradins, moi, je suis seul. Je n'ai personne derrière moi pour me soutenir et c'est tant mieux. Ils ne feraient que me perturber et je perdrais tous mes moyens. Hors de question de perdre un match parce qu'ils m'auront déconcentré.

Je ferme un instant les paupières et je m'isole dans ma bulle. Je n'entend plus le brouhaha des spectateurs et aucun son ne peut la percer, à présent.

Ça y est, je suis enfin prêt et déterminé.

Et moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'amis pour me brailler des encouragements dans le dos. Je gagnerais sans le soutien de personne.

J'ai beau avoir pris ma décision, malgré le fait que je me sois moqué de Sacha et de ses amis qui le supportaient tout à l'heure, pourquoi cela m'agace autant comme ça... ?, pensais-je en fronçant les sourcils, contrarié.


	5. Affection

Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires ! Nous sommes contentes que Paul et son caractère te fasse rire ^^ !

 **Chapitre 5 – Affection**

Cette fois, lorsque je vois à nouveau Sacha, c'est avec une femme aux cheveux bruns et qui portait un chemisier rose ainsi qu'une jupe couleur indigo. Toujours de loin, assis à la sortie d'un parc qui se trouve à proximité, je les observe en silence.

La femme venait de débarquer du bateau sur lequel elle se trouvait et avait donner un énorme câlin à mon rival dès qu'elle l'avait rejoint à la sortie des quais. Il ne fallait pas avoir 200 de QI pour comprendre que c'était sa mère.

Sacha rend l'étreinte de cette dernière de toutes ses forces, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des lustres. Et lorsqu'ils se séparent, sa mère prend soin de garder un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle pose une main sur la joue de son fils et parle avec un visage plein de tendresse, sans doute pour lui dire à quel point il a grandi ou combien il lui a manqué.

A ce moment-là, je constate que mon rival, bien que toujours aussi insupportable, reçoit beaucoup d'amour de la part de son entourage. Le regard mou, je constate qu'il a de la chance d'avoir une mère qui le chérit de tout son être, et qu'il a également de la chance d'avoir des amis sur lesquelles il peut compter...

Je fais une pause sur les pensées qui viennent de me traverser l'esprit. Et la situation me frappe comme un camion qui vient de percuter un animal de plein fouet :

J'envie Sacha.

Je ne veux pas ressentir cette sensation mais au fur et à mesure que mon regard reste accroché à lui et à la scène, mon estomac se tord. Je plisse les yeux en le dévisageant et je pince les lèvres, plein de rancœur. Je n'arrive pas à renier cette émotion qui me bouffe de l'intérieur : je l'envie.

J'envie ce sourire heureux et plein de dents qui étire ses lèvres jusqu'à ses oreilles. J'envie ces yeux chocolatés qui pétillent de bonheur. J'envie les bras de sa mère qui l'entoure avec protection et qui le regarde avec amour...

Ha, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je deviendrais jaloux de mon rival, j'aurai rit au nez de cette personne, pensais-je un esquissant un sourire amer.

Mais c'est pourtant bien ce qui est en train de se produire.

Et les doutes qui restaient tapis dans mon ombre tout au long de mes rencontres avec Sacha refont violemment surface.

Moi aussi, je veux être entouré d'amis. Moi aussi je veux discuter avec eux. Moi aussi je veux partager des choses avec d'autres personnes. Moi aussi je veux rire avec des gens. Moi aussi je veux plaisanter avec des compagnons. Moi aussi, je veux entendre des encouragements dans mon dos lorsque je me bats dans des matchs d'arènes ou des tournois. Moi aussi je veux voyager avec d'autres dresseurs. Moi aussi, je veux qu'on se soucie de moi. Moi aussi, je veux un parent qui me serre dans ses bras. Moi aussi, je veux qu'on constate avec fierté le parcours que j'ai accompli. Moi aussi, je veux qu'on me regarde avec tendresse.

Moi aussi...

Moi aussi...

L'esprit en vrac, je papillonne des yeux puis déglutit difficilement pour refouler la tristesse qui se répand progressivement à l'intérieur de moi. Je prends des profondes inspirations pour tenter de me calmer et passe mes mains dans mes cheveux pour reprendre mes esprits mais mes techniques sont sans effets.

La porte qui bloquait mes sentiments les plus refoulés vient d'être pulvérisée par mon rival. Et le pire, c'est que le pauvre dresseur n'a aucune idée de la bataille intérieure qui se déroule en moi. Il parle énergiquement à sa mère qui l'écoute avec un regard fier qui me transperce le cœur.

Alors oui, à présent, je l'admets avec l'esprit clair : Je suis affamé d'amour et j'ai soif d'affection.

Et je t'envie pour tout ce que tu as, Sacha.


	6. Désir

Ça y est, nous sommes à la fin de ce petit recueil de drabbles concernant Paul et son point de vue sur Sacha et ses amis ! J'espère que ces petits textes vous aura plus ! Merci encore à AsukaTirento pour ces commentaires bien funs ainsi qu'à .fukutaicho pour son commentaire empatihque envers Paul (ne t'inquiète pas, nous aussi il nous fait de la peine mais on adore souffrir avec lui ;)) ! Pour les plus timides, n'hésitez surtout pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez penser ! Nous ne mordons pas encore lol !

 **Chapitre 6 - Désir**

Je suis dans un festival qui est en pleine effervescence. Les discussions se mélangent tout autour de moi, les gens déambulent dans les allées, les vendeurs hèlent les passants pour acheter leurs produits, tandis que l'odeur de la nourriture salé et sucré se répandent dans l'air.

Le groupe de Sacha et ses compagnons de route sont arrêtés à quelques mètres de moi. Cette fois-ci, je ne me cache pas, j'attends simplement que les gens avancent pour continuer ma visite des stands. Mais comme il y a des bouchons, je ne peux qu'assister à la scène malgré moi. Sacha est toujours entouré de Pierre et d'Aurore, mais je remarque une tête inconnue qui faisait face à mon rival.

Curieux, je détaille rapidement la jeune fille. Elle a des cheveux roux rassemblés en une couette sur le côté de la tête, a des yeux turquoises qui pétillent, un sourire franc qui lui fend le visage, elle est vêtue d'un débardeur jaune, d'un short en jean tenu par des bretelles rouges, et elle porte un sac de sport rouge sur son épaule.

A en juger par la discussion animée dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec mon rival, ils semblaient être amis. Des rires se firent rapidement entendre au-dessus de tout ce brouhaha, et en voyant qu'ils s'entendaient vraiment bien, je constate que Sacha a une complicité avec cette fille qu'il n'a pas avec l'autre coordinatrice ou avec l'éleveur. C'est différent, remarquais-je en tiquant sur le petit truc manquant qui titillait mon intuition.

L'air morose, je ne peux m'empêcher de comparer sa situation avec la mienne. Dans mon cas, je n'ai pas d'amis qui me connaît si bien. Je ne m'entends pas avec les autres et je n'ai d'affinité avec personne...

Mais bien vite, la situation idyllique des deux dresseurs tourne au vinaigre puisque les sourcils de la rousse se froncent et elle pointe son doigt vers Sacha d'un air autoritaire. Mon rival grimace à ce qu'elle venait de lui reprocher et tente visiblement de s'expliquer, comme en atteste les gestes qu'il fait avec ses bras et le regard désolé qu'il lui donne.

La rousse croise les bras en signe de contrariété et boude alors qu'il la supplie avec ses mains jointes. Mais visiblement, il en a marre de se prosterner puisqu'il se redresse et commence à râler activement sur elle. Cette dernière part au quart de tour et réplique également.

Devant leurs chamailleries qui attirent l'attention de tout le monde autour d'eux, Pierre les regarde d'un air mi-amusé mi désespéré, les mains sur les hanches. Aurore, quant à elle, soupire de dépit face à la scène, son Tiplouf niché toujours dans le creux de ses bras.

Je reporte mon attention sur Sacha, et les deux amis se calment en se tournant mutuellement le dos. Après une solide minute à rechigner comme des gamins, ils finissent par s'adresser à nouveau la parole.

Ils continuent leur conversation comme si leur dispute n'avaient pas eu lieu. Et en observant un peu plus en détail le langage corporel de la rousse, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer une chose qui me saute au visage :

Elle l'aime.

Ça crève les yeux.

Ses pommettes ont pris une teinte rosée et si tout le monde pense que c'est à cause de la chaleur ambiante, pour moi, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Elle fait exprès de lui toucher le bras ou lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule pour avoir un contact physique avec lui, discrètement, l'air de rien. Je suis certain qu'il n'a pas encore comprit pourquoi elle n'arrêtait pas de le fixer avec tant d'insistance.

Elle est suspendue à ses lèvres et elle le dévore du regard. Elle le regarde comme s'il était la prunelle de ses yeux, comme s'il était tout son univers.

Encore une fois, mes pensées tourbillonnent. Maintenant que j'y pense, mon rival a aussi parcouru plusieurs régions, alors il s'est probablement fait des tas d'amis avec qui il a noué des liens fort pendant ses voyages.

Et lorsque je vois la rousse éprouver des sentiments amoureux envers lui, je me dis qu'il a également des chances de vivre une romance avec elle...

Un soupir fatigué s'échappe de ma bouche.

Est-ce qu'il y aura, un jour, une personne qui me regardera comme cette rousse regarde Sacha... ?

Et puis, juste comme ça, Aurore décale son attention de quelques centimètres et nos regards se croisent. Je ne fais rien, pas un signe de tête ni un geste de la main. Alors qu'elle aurait pu m'appeler pour m'afficher publiquement auprès de ses compagnons, elle préfère me sourire discrètement et timidement.

Mon cœur rate un battement et reprend son rythme comme si de rien n'était. C'était quoi, ça ? Me demandais-je, confus.

Le moment entre nous venait de durer quelques brèves secondes. Elle avait ensuite reporté ses yeux bleus sur ses deux amis pour les réprimander, comme si cette scène n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger sur ce qu'il venait de se produire. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle souri de cette façon ? Non, plutôt... pourquoi m'a-t-elle souri tout court ? A ce que je sache et au même titre que Sacha, elle me déteste aussi.

Cette fille était décidément très étrange...

Et j'avais beau cligner des yeux, la lueur réservée qu'il y avait eu dans son regard et son petit sourire timide me collait à toujours la rétine.

Agacé, je claque ma langue au palais et passe une main dans mes cheveux, ignorant la graine d'espoir qu'elle venait de planter dans mon estomac.


End file.
